


Regret

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, I read a post on tumblr, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was such an ugly feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

_Regret was such an ugly feeling._

Hide knew this well by now. It was _his_ fault. The disgust overwhelmed him sometimes but it was true. Had he not gone and pushed Kaneki to go after her even with the suspicion lingering in the back of his mind, had he maybe gone with his gut's feeling and spied just a little during their date this probably wouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to the poster in the solitude of his own bedroom.

No amount of sorry could ever make it better in Hideyoshi's mind. No amount of 'forgive me' or 'I'll find you' could even begin to cleanse this feeling of self-hatred and hurt from his mind. It was so fucking ugly, this feeling. He could've been there for Kaneki.

_'But you weren't and now he's a ghoul with the CCG breathing down his neck."_

A voice in the back of his head laughed. He didn't laugh with it. 

Hide, the one who was always smiles let the first few tears fall as he buried his head in his hands. He didn't cry often, always taking the role of staying optimistic and strong but this pain was too much. It hurt so much. He **could've** been there, **should've** been there but he _wasn't_. 

 

_Regret was such an ugly feeling and it was tearing at Hide since Kaneki disappeared._


End file.
